


Querido Seeker

by amanda_catarina



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_catarina/pseuds/amanda_catarina
Summary: Marissa Faireborn tentava se conformar que amar um cybertroniano era uma tremenda tolice, até que uma inesperada reviravolta do destino mudou tudo. [Thundercracker x Marissa, oneshot, OOC]
Relationships: Marissa Faireborn/Thundercracker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Querido Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Transformers e seus personagens pertencem a Hasbro e a Takara Tomy.

**Capítulo Único**

Marissa Faireborn contemplava a lua cheia pela janela de seu quarto quando uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto abatido. O prateado satélite terrestre era belo e inalcançável como o cybertroniano que conquistara seu coração: o _seeker_ Thundercracker.

Por quase três anos, ela e o cybertroniano estiveram atuando juntos na base militar St. Louise, em New Jersey, mas chegou o dia em que essa base deixou de ser necessária e então ordenaram sua desativação. Um dos motivos cruciais fora o fim da Guerra de Cybertron.

Uma vez findada a guerra, Decepticons e Autobots puderam enfim regressar a seu planeta natal e darem ao início a um longo processo de reconstrução. As duas facções outrora rivais agora uniam suas forças em prol da restauração do planeta e da unificação de seu povo. Dentre os tantos cybetronianos que estavam para deixar a Terra, Thundercracker estava entre eles.

Ainda que não tivesse coragem de admitir em alta voz, Marissa gostaria de poder ir com o _seeker_ , mas bem sabia que isso era impossível. Como ela poderia viver em um planeta alienígena, localizado há quase cinco anos-luz de distância e habitado por seres mecanoides gigantes?

Fechando os olhos, ela se recordou de sua triste despedida.

Thundercracker se curvou, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão, e então estendeu a mão para que ela pudesse subir em seu enorme braço. Os braços finos de Marissa mal davam conta de envolver o _seeker_ pelo pescoço. Mesmo assim, a capitã encostou seu rosto humano no rosto mecanoide dele.

– Promete que não vai me esquecer, TC? - ela pediu, sem se envergonhar das lágrimas que escorriam por suas faces unidas.

– Não vou te esquecer, Marissa. E quando Cybertron voltar a ser o planeta incrível que já foi um dia, voltarei aqui para te buscar.

Marissa não deu muita atenção à segunda parte da sentença, pois sentiu a alma se estilhaçar quando o gigante metálico a acomodou cuidadosamente no chão para em seguida se transformar no magnífico caça que tanto a impressionava.

– Não chora... - pediu ele, a voz serena reverberando no ar. – Isso não é um adeus.

Marissa secou o rosto, mas a umidade ainda embaçava sua visão. O _seeker_ ativou as turbinas e, em questão de instantes, ele era nada além de um traço luminoso azul rasgando o céu e pouco depois se ouviu o potente estrondo sônico.

ooOOOoo

_Dois anos depois._

Era tarde da noite e Marissa havia perdido o sono. Ela estava em seu quarto, entretida na leitura de um site de notícias. O silêncio só não era completo por causa do irritante canto de uma cigarra, mas eis que algo foi atirado contra a janela do quarto.

Ela não chegou a se assustar, mas, desconfiada, levantou-se. Encaminhou-se até a janela do quarto e abriu o vidro e logo avistou um pedregulho. Mirou atenta a rua vazia e pacata naquele horário e, sem ter avistado ninguém, girou nos calcanhares.

Foi então que ela se deu conta de que já não estava sozinha no quarto. Havia um vulto enorme na penumbra mais adiante. O coração disparou de pavor. Lembrou que tinha uma arma no criado-mudo, mas nunca chegaria a tempo de evitar um ataque. Sua mente lógica e treinada tentava bolar um plano, mas eis que o invasor deu um passo adiante.

Os olhos azuis dela se arregalaram, reconhecendo a silhueta.

O intruso deu um passo em sua direção, mas ela permaneceu parada. Ele continuou se aproximando e quando alcançou o estreito facho de luz que entrava pela janela, ela teve uma visão clara de sua compleição. Levou à mão aos lábios sem acreditar no que via. Estaria sonhando? Sua mente só podia estar lhe pregando peças. Tinha que estar!

– Que cara é essa? Não está feliz em me ver? - indagou o intruso e seus olhos vermelhos a encaravam atentos.

– Thundercracker?! É você mesmo?

– Uns dez metros menor, mas ainda assim, eu mesmo.

– Mas... Como?

– Deve estar se perguntando por que nunca apareci assim pra você antes. O que acontece é que antes eu não conseguia mais fazer isso.

Ela não disse nada, mas seu olhar era uma pergunta, então ele continuou:

– Todo cybertroniano tem a capacidade de reduzir o próprio tamanho, mas claro, dentro de certo limite. Mas essa funcionalidade dos nossos corpos esteve desabilitada durante a guerra. Então, agora que a guerra acabou, eu pude ficar pequeno. Tudo bem que ainda estou meio grande para a média dos humanos, mas é bem melhor assim, não acha?

Marissa demorou a reagir, mas então e ainda sem nada dizer, se aproximou do _seeker_. Erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés, ela tocou o rosto dele.

– Sim, com certeza! Mas não estou acreditando no que está acontecendo. Você aqui...

– Pois pode acreditar! E eu vim buscar você. Quero que venha comigo para Cybertron.

– Ir para Cybetron? Mas como assim, TC?

– Não precisa ter medo. Há humanos vivendo lá! A atmosfera de lá é respirável para os orgânicos e já existe toda uma infraestrutura.

Marissa demonstrou surpresa, mas perdeu por completo o foco quando, em um gesto carinhoso, Thundercraker deslizou os dedos mecanoides por suas madeixas ruivas.

– Mas, TC... Eu tenho minha vida aqui, meu trabalho...

O galante _seeker_ deu um passo adiante e a envolveu pela cintura.

– Ainda não percebeu que fisicamente você tem estado aqui, mas seu coração já não pertence a esse lugar? - e depois de dizer isso, ele se curvou e buscou os lábios dela.

Marissa se assustou tanto com o encostar do rosto de metal vivo contra seu próprio rosto, como com os lábios dele sobre os dela. Mas, em instantes, o susto se converteu em uma alegria imensurável, então tudo que pôde e quis fazer foi corresponder àquela investida.

Apaixonados, os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram.

Marissa mal podia acreditar que aquele amor supostamente irrealizável simplesmente tornara-se possível. Entretanto, passada a euforia do primeiro momento, quando o beijo teve fim, ela ficou cabisbaixa, sem coragem de encarar o cybertroniano.

– Eu não posso... - disse ela, em um fio de voz.

– Por que não? Se você me ama e eu também amo você. Aceite: não há nada te prendendo aqui, Marissa. Sem falar que não tem como você continuar levando a vida como uma humana normal.

– Eu sei, mas...

Ele ergueu o queixo dela.

– Você me ama? - ele perguntou à queima roupa.

Ela virou o rosto de lado, evitando o olhar vermelho dele, porém fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Então confia em mim. Eu só quero o melhor pra você, o melhor para nós.

Então ele acionou um dispositivo acoplado na manopla de sua armadura e, em seguida, um luminoso _vortex_ se abriu bem no meio do quarto.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos cruzou o pensar da capitã, mas o _seeker_ dissera a verdade: nada a prendia ali. Nos últimos dois anos, sua vida havia perdido as cores e o sentido. Quando um relacionamento entre eles era fisicamente impossível ela já estava irremediavelmente apaixonada e agora que poderiam estar juntos de fato, ela não podia desperdiçar aquela oportunidade.

Com um radiante brilho nos olhos azuis, fitando os olhos vermelhos dele, ela disse:

– Claro que confio em você, meu Querido Seeker.

Satisfeito, Thundercracker sorriu a ela e em seguida estendeu-lhe a mão. Marissa aceitou o gesto e logo os dois atravessaram a ponte espacial, cruzando o espaço-tempo rumo ao seu novo lar.

**~ Fim ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic que resolvi postar aqui. Uma oneshot bem singela de um shipp que gosto, mas que nas cronologias oficiais é bem improvável que se concretize um dia. Essa fanfic foi postada originalmente no Wattpad, no começo do ano passado. Não sei se chamará alguma atenção aqui por estar escrita em Português, mas decidi arriscar...
> 
> Se chegou até aqui, agradeço pela leitura! E se curtiu e quiser deixar um comentário, ficarei muito feliz! Então é isso aí! Até a próxima!
> 
> Amanda Catarina  
> 11-05-2020.


End file.
